Para Terry
by Rosi Kary
Summary: Oneshots creados para el cumpleaños de Terry.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, les presento estos escritos dedicados con mucho cariño para Terry Granchester con motivo de su cumpleaños.

espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.

Historias sin fines de lucro.

Detrás de una mirada

Relato basado en el capítulo 41 "Un hada en el festival del colegio"

Se dice que los ojos son los espejos del alma, y que en una sola mirada podemos ver los sentimientos más profundos que guarda nuestro corazón.

Colegio San Pablo.

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales le indicaron a Terrence Granchester que el festival de mayo daba inicio. Desde el balcón de su habitación el joven castaño miraba hacia el edificio alejado el cual fungía como una especie de calabozo para aquellos chicos o chicas que, según las reglas del arcaico colegio habían sido infringidas, en una de esas horribles habitaciones estaba Candy, castigada desde hacía un par de días por haberle hecho frente a la rectora al defender a una amiga, el solo recuerdo de lo que la joven rubia le había contado hizo que en el guapo castaño se dibujara una sonrisa, esa chica era fuera de serie, con qué frescura le había dicho "vieja cabeza dura" a la hermana Grey, ¡A la hermana Grey!, Él ni con todos los años que llevaba recluido en ese lugar había dicho algo semejante, menos aún en la cara de la agria mujer, sin duda esa pequeña pecosa tenía muchas agallas y él admiraba eso, sin embargo, también se encontraba apesadumbrado, ya que él sabía, por el tiempo que llevaba ahí, del festival que cada año se daba lugar, él no había asistido ni una sola vez, al principio por pena pues no conocía a nadie, además era un niño muy pequeño cuando lo internaron ahí, después, con el pasar de los años se le hizo una festividad tonta y sin sentido, hasta ahora, cuando supo a través de conversaciones de otros chicos que Candice, la linda americana sería parte del cortejo al igual que las demás jóvenes que cumplían años ese mes, de primera instancia sintió una inexplicable sensación en el estómago al escuchar a los demás muchachos alegando quién sería el primero en bailar con Candy, la sola idea de imaginarla en los brazos de aquellos tontos no tenía cabida en su cabeza. Después supo por la misma Candy del castigo que le había sido impuesto y de nuevo una sensación de vacío ahora por el hecho de que la rubia no tendría participación en las festividades, aunque el haberla visto en el zoológico le indicaba que de una manera u otra ella estaría ahí.

Con esa idea en la cabeza adquirió un traje para portar ese día.

El castaño cerró las puertas de su ventanal, se colocó el saco azul y salió de su habitación con la firme intención de buscar a la rubia, cruzó el bosquecillo hasta el viejo edificio, anduvo pasillo por pasillo hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba seguro se encontraba Candy, se asomó a la pequeña rejilla de la puerta en el piso más alto pero no vio a nadie dentro de la habitación, volvió sobre sus pasos buscando la ventana que él sabía estaba suelta en el piso inferior, al llegar a ella la quitó y salió para ir escalando hasta el techo, ya estando ahí caminó con mayor libertad hasta la ventana de Candy la cual estaba ligeramente salida de su lugar, la llamó pero ella no contestó lo que quería decir que esa tarzan pecosa se había escapado de nuevo y ya estaba andando entre los asistentes del festival.

Después de verificar la ausencia de Candy en el cuarto de castigo, el castaño se dirigió hasta él salón principal en donde ya todo el mundo estaba reunido para comenzar el baile.

\- ¿Dónde estará? - se preguntaba el chico al no verla ahí- en el cuarto de castigo no está.

El muchacho barrió el salón con su azulada mirada, no, definitivamente ella no estaba ahí, estaba a punto de irse a buscarla cuando Elisa, la prima de Candy se acercó a ofrecerse a ser su pareja de baile, ¡Dios lo librara de bailar con esa chica tan desagradable!

Con toda la cortesía de la que podía dar denegó la invitación para luego salir de ahí corriendo, se paseó por los alrededores y tampoco pudo encontrar a la rubia, fastidiado ante su mala suerte decidió adentrarse en el bosquecillo, busco un árbol bastante alto y frondoso, subió por las fuertes ramas hasta llegar a una altura suficiente para apreciar a la gente y si Candy llegaba a aparecer él podría bajar e ir en su búsqueda.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando todos sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados ¡Y vaya si lo fueron! Una risa alegre y traviesa se escuchó cerca, de entre los arbustos debajo de él la pequeña rubia apareció, de momento creyó estar equivocado pues la persona traía un traje de Romeo, pero cuando se quitó la peluca y esos rizos inconfundibles salieron a la luz sonrió, él sabía que Candy estaría en el festival, de una u otra forma ella buscaría la manera y por lo visto la encontró.

Estaba por bajar del árbol para hablarle cuando la chica se despojó de sus prendas, una a una fue quitándose las piezas hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior; el primer instinto del muchacho fue volver el rostro hacia otro lado, pero unos segundos después no resistió la tentación que era Candy, ella, sin ningún pudor al creerse sola se tomó su tiempo, se quitaba una prenda y con cuidado la doblaba y guardaba, el aprecio cada segundo que ella se tomaba, sus ojos se dilataron al verla despojarse de la camisa, para cuando los pantalones desaparecieron dejándola en sus prendas íntimas el jovencito no solo vio, sino miró todas y cada una de las formas de la rubia, sus pechos blancos apenas cubiertos por un corsé de encaje que enmarca una cintura pequeña y hace sobresalir un precioso derriere, ¡Oh sí! Esa era la palabra, preciosa, Candy era preciosa.

Cuando la chica se cubrió de nuevo con un vestido al estilo Julieta recobró la serenidad, él era un caballero y Candy a pesar de ser traviesa era una dama y se merecía su respeto por lo que, respirando profundamente se obligó a pensar en otra cosa y hacerle saber a la chica su presencia.

-Dicen que el hábito no hace al monje- dijo en voz alta para hacerse notar.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Me viste mientras me cambiaba! - exclamó la chica asustada y muy sonrojada.

-Tranquila- respondió desenfadado- te vi, pero no te miré- mintió descaradamente.

Bajó del árbol para situarse junto a Candy y comunicarle que su secreto había sido descubierto por una pelirroja a la que alcanzó a ver también espiando tras un árbol.

El rato que pasó con Candy después de eso fue memorable, corrieron juntos hasta la colina, bailaron se pelearon porque de nuevo a la rubia se le acordó "el jardinero" y él la dejó ahí, sin embargo, aunque estaba enojado recordó a Elisa, sabiendo cómo se las gastaba la odiosa chica subió al cuarto de castigo por si acaso y a alguien se le ocurría subir a buscar a Candy, lo cual sí sucedió.

Antes de finalizar la festividad él regresó al patio principal, donde estaban todos reunidos para prender la gran fogata, al verlo, la rectora mandó buscar a Candy y así poder cerrar aquel día no tan agradable para ella con todos los alumnos reunidos, la presencia de Candy causó revuelo, pero la hermana Grey hizo las aclaraciones pertinentes, todos a excepción de Elisa y sus amigas celebraron la estadía de la rubia.

Él por su parte, a pesar de todo también estaba contento, de pie en un espacio apartado miraba disimuladamente a Candy, que vestida con el uniforme escolar disimulaba muy bien las formas de su cuerpo, las cuales él había admirado sin pudor alguno.

A través de las llamas que bailaban en la fogata Terry no podía dejar de mirar a Candy, está a su vez también lo miraba, él tenía una expresión diferente, en sus ojos se podía apreciar algo que la chica no podía dilucidar pero que la ponía nerviosa, ¿Qué había detrás de esa mirada? ¿Que ocultaban esos preciosos ojos azules? Ella no lo sabía, pero sentía en el fondo de su corazón que era algo importante.

Pasaría mucho tiempo y muchas penas para que ella lo supiera a ciencia cierta, pero en los corazones de ambos jóvenes ya estaba floreciendo la semilla del amor, una preciosa semilla que ese día estaba oculta detrás de una mirada.

Fin.

Por: Primrose

Para: villa Granchester

22 de enero de 2020.

Hola a todos, haciendo una pausa de las historias en proceso les comparto estos escritos cortos para el guapo caballero ingles.

espero la lectura haya sido de su agrado.

nos seguimos leyendo, saludos y muchos besos a todos al otro lado de la pantalla.


	2. SHOT 2

Hola, hola, les presento estos escritos dedicados con mucho cariño para Terry Granchester con motivo de su cumpleaños.

espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores.

Historias sin fines de lucro.

SHOT 2

Candice White miraba por la ventana de su habitación en el hogar de pony la hermosa luna en el cielo nocturno, estaba triste, como cada año por estas fechas, la nieve le hacía recordar aquella larga caminata cuatro años atrás, que sentía el frío calando hasta los huesos, habían pasado muchas cosas después de aquel día, pero ella en su corazón todavía guardaba ese sentimiento profundo y cada vez más grande hacia un hombre que tuvo que dejar ir por el bienestar de otra persona.

-Todavía me dueles Terry Granchester- confesó la chica mientras estrujaba contra su pecho un libro lleno de recortes de periódico donde además de fotos había críticas de las obras donde el susodicho había participado- ¿Qué estarás haciendo hoy? ¿Con quién pasarás tu** cumpleaños**? - se preguntaba pasando su dedo sobre la foto del periódico donde había hecho el último recorte con la imagen de Terry, fijándose en la fecha, veintiocho de enero- un año más y no puedo abrazarte y desearte un feliz cumpleaños, un año más y no puedo mostrarte que he aprendido a hacer un pastel sólo para ti ¿Hasta cuándo Terry?, ¿Hasta cuándo? - se preguntaba mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

Más allá en una pequeña colina el gran árbol padre se levantaba imponente a pesar de estar cubierto de una capa blanca cual sábana arropando un niño, desde ahí, en el camino que lo rodeaba se podían ver las luces de un vehículo acercándose, Candy se enjugó los ojos, extrañada de que a esas horas alguien anduviera por ahí. La rubia se colocó un grueso abrigo, salió de su habitación al tiempo que la hermana María y la señorita Pony lo hacían también.

-Candy, ¿Qué haces despierta todavía? - preguntó la hermana María.

-No podía dormir- respondió la chica.

\- ¿Otra vez? - le cuestionó la señorita Pony.

La chica no contestó pues en ese momento la puerta principal retumbaba con los golpes que alguien daba.

-Buenas noches- saludó la señorita Pony al abrir.

-Buenas noches señorita, disculpe la hora, no habría venido si no fuera urgente- se excusó un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros.

-No hay problema señor Johnson, las puertas de esta humilde casa siempre están abiertas para usted- declaró la regordeta mujer- pero pase por favor, hay mucho frío para estar ahí afuera.

-Le agradezco, pero necesito ver a la señorita Andley.

-Estoy aquí George, ¿Qué pasa? - interrogó la rubia.

-Buenas noches señorita, he venido a buscarle de parte de William.

\- ¿Albert ha llegado de su viaje? - preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Sí, pero se ha suscitado un inconveniente y me pidió venga a pedirle por favor que vaya a la mansión con su maletín de curación.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo? - indagó asustada.

-No, no, él está bien, pero…

-Pero... George, por favor me estás asustando.

-William no llegó solo y hubo un altercado con el señor Cornwell.

\- ¿Con Archie? ¡Pero que rayos! - la rubia por un momento olvidó su tristeza para cambiar su estado de ánimo a uno de sorpresa y angustia- voy por mis cosas, no me tardo.

Candy se fue rápido por su maletín, mientras que George se quedaba en la puerta explicando brevemente la situación a las dos mujeres que con pesar en el rostro lo escuchaban hablar; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la rubia regresó con maleta en mano.

\- ¡Candy! No te cambiaste- afirmó la hermana María observando como el filo de su bata asomaba del abrigo.

\- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! - exclamó- vámonos George- dijo al tiempo que salía- en cuanto llegue ahí les aviso que pasó y como está Albert.

Las buenas mujeres asintieron, los vieron subir al auto y dar vuelta para regresar por el camino hacia Lakewood, esperaron a que el vehículo se perdiera en la distancia en silencio, después de cerrar la puerta ambas dirigieron sus pasos a la cocina para prepararse un chocolate bien caliente; se sentaron ahí mismo para tomar su bebida.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos hasta que la voz dulce de la señorita Pony se dejó escuchar.

\- ¿Cree hermana que nos llame para decirnos? - inquirió la mujer conteniendo una sonrisa.

-No- respondió la monja- al menos esta noche no, tal vez mañana, lo que le espera en casa del señor Andley será tan sorprendente que ni se acordará- afirmó.

\- ¡Ahhhhh hermana! ¡Por fin! - exclamó feliz la mujer.

-Sí señorita Pony, por fin nuestra niña dejara de sufrir, ¿Vio sus ojos? De nuevo estaba llorando.

-Lo vi hermana, aunque trate de disimular, me doy cuenta.

Las dos siguieron tomando su bebida caliente, no dijeron nada más, esperaban que lo que George les dijo en silencio saliera bien y por fin su hija encontrará la paz y la felicidad.

-George, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? Me has dicho que hubo un altercado con Archie, Albert y la persona que llegó con él, pero ni me has dicho quién es mi porque se pelearon, lo cual me parece raro porque Archie no es alguien que se ande agarrando a golpes por ahí, menos con un invitado de Albert- cuestionaba la rubia al hombre.

-No sé bien señorita, todo pasó muy rápido, Albert llegó, entró al despacho, estaban por llevarles la cena cuando el joven Archivald llegó de casa de la señorita Brighton, le dijeron que William estaba en la casa y luego todo fueron gritos y golpes, Dorothy me dijo que fuera por usted para atenderlos, no quisieron llamar un médico pues sólo necesitan curación.

\- ¡Pero…¡Pero…! ¿Cómo es posible?, No entiendo nada, sólo espero que los tres estén bien.

El tiempo para llegar se le hizo eterno a la rubia, su corazón latía tan rápido que las manos las tenía blancas de tanto que apretaba las agarraderas del maletín, para cuando pudo vislumbrar el portal de las rosas sus nervios estaban a punto de explotar.

Candy no esperó a que George le abriera la puerta, apenas se estacionó en la entrada ella la abrió para luego bajar y entrar corriendo a la casa, apenas y se detuvo a saludar a Dorothy que los esperaba.

\- ¿Dónde están? - preguntó la rubia.

-En el despacho del señor Andley, pero…

Candy no la dejó terminar de hablar, enseguida cruzó el vestíbulo y se fue por el pasillo rumbo al lugar.

\- ¡Candy, espera! - le llamaba la joven mucama- ¡Tengo que decirte algo!

-Después Dorothy, voy a atender a Albert y los demás.

\- ¡Pero es que…! - levantó la mano tratando de detenerla si éxito.

-Deja que vaya, William sabrá qué hacer- le dijo el hombre posando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

La rubia detuvo su carrera al llegar a las puertas de roble, sin tocar las abrió de golpe encontrando un cuadro muy singular que la dejaron sin respiración, sentado y con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo de la elegante silla de piel Albert sostenía sobre su ojo izquierdo un trozo de carne, en el sofá, del otro lado de la habitación Archie estaba desparramado, sin la chaqueta y con las mangas de la camisa arremangados, su boca hinchada y con rastros de sangre y un golpe que se hacía evidente en su pómulo derecho, con los cabellos revueltos, Candy se apresuró a auxiliarlo pues era el más lesionado según su criterio.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - cuestionó preocupada mientras sacaba alcohol y algodón para limpiar las heridas de su primo.

Albert que cuando la vio entrar se puso de pie lentamente evidenciando estar adolorido se acercó a ellos para responder.

-Una pequeño desacuerdo- manifestó.

\- ¿Pequeño? ¿Llamas a esto pequeño? ¡Mírate cómo estás, cómo está Archie, y el despacho! - exclamó molesta.

\- ¡Auch! - se quejó Archie- con más cuidado gatita- pidió al sentir el líquido antiséptico- arde- proclamó.

Un movimiento brusco junto con un gruñido proveniente de la ventana llamó la atención de la enfermera que volvió la vista hacia esa dirección.

Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y ojos azules que en ese instante parecían dos carbones ardiendo iba acercándose como un toro a punto de embestir al no tan elegante Archivald, de no ser por Albert que tirando al piso la pieza que tenía sobre su ojo lo atrapó con todas sus fuerzas antes de llegar junto a su sobrino, o hubiera arremetido contra él, de nuevo.

\- ¡YA BASTA! - gritó fuerte- ha sido suficiente-

Candy que estaba de rodillas haciendo la curación a su primo dejó caer al piso el frasco con desinfectante que sostenía en la mano al reconocerlo, derramando todo sobre la alfombra. Lo observó de arriba a abajo, mientras era retenido entre los brazos de Albert, tenía el cabello corto alborotado, al igual que Albert y Archie estaba sin chaqueta ni chaleco, con la camisa blanca completamente arrugada y semi abierta con manchas de sangre en la manga y el pecho, también tenía el labio roto y un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo.

Las lágrimas cayeron cual río desbordado sobre las blancas mejillas, Archie que para ese entonces ya se había sentado levantó la mano para tocar a la rubia, pero otra mano más fuerte se lo impidió.

Albert que con gran esfuerzo sostenía al castaño lo soltó al sentirlo aflojar el cuerpo para luego detener la mano de Archie.

-Vámonos- le ordenó.

-Pero…

\- ¡Ahora! - exclamó el rubio jalándolo del brazo.

\- ¡No los voy a dejar aquí solos! - rebatió Archie.

\- ¡Cállate ya Archivald o seré yo quien te dé una paliza...de nuevo! - amenazó el patriarca.

Prácticamente a rastras Albert sacó del despacho con su sobrino, esos dos tenían mucho de qué hablar y tanto él como Archie salían sobrando.

El castaño y la rubia no se dieron cuenta de nada más a su alrededor, él seguía de pie muy quieto, como si todavía alguien lo sostuviera, ella seguía arrodillada en el piso inmóvil.

El primero en reaccionar fue Terry, con mucho cuidado de puso también de rodillas frente a Candy que parecía una estatua y había quedado más blanca que el papel.

-Candy- pronunció su nombre suavemente- ¿Estás bien? - inquirió levantando la mano para limpiar sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Eres...eres tú? - preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí, soy yo- respondió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le cuestionó.

-Vine a buscarte.

\- ¿Porque?

-Porque te amo y no quiero pasar un día más sin ti.

-Pero Susa…

-Shhhh

La chica no pudo terminar de decir el nombre pues Terry le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios para que no lo pronunciase.

-Ella está bien ahora, hará su vida y yo vine a recuperar la mía, ¿Todavía estoy a tiempo?

La chica llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo, soltando un sollozo audible, el hombre la tomó entre sus brazos, así como estaba ella, recargó su barbilla sobre los rubios y rizados cabellos apenas sostenidos con un listón, él también con las emociones desbordadas dejo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Dime que tengo una vida todavía pecas, dime qué a pesar de todo puedo recuperarme y seguir respirando- susurraba mientras la mecía entre sus brazos.

Cómo pudo Candy se soltó del fuerte agarre, le tomó los antebrazos para sostenerse, lo miró a los ojos, en ellos pudo ver lo mismo que siempre veía en los suyos cada que se miraba al espejo y nadie la veía, dolor, tristeza, soledad.

-Me dijiste que me amas- afirmó.

-Sí- respondió ronco.

-Nunca antes me lo dijiste.

-Por estúpido y arrogante.

-Todavía eres arrogante.

-Pero ya no tan estúpido.

Candy le sonrió resplandeciente para después echarse a sus brazos tirándolo al piso con el peso de su cuerpo quedando ella sobre él.

-También te amo tonto- le dijo para luego impulsarse hacia arriba sobre el cuerpo de Terry avanzar un poco, alcanzar sus labios y asentar un beso sobre ellos.

\- ¡Auch! - se quejó el inglés por el golpe y el rudo beso.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - se disculpó.

-Yo lo siento más- le respondió al tiempo que con un brazo le agarraba la cintura para luego girar y quedar ahora él sobre ella.

Candy lanzó un grito de sorpresa ante el rápido movimiento.

-Te juro por Dios que no volveré a dejarte ir- declaró el castaño.

-Yo tampoco lo haré- afirmó la rubia.

Ya no hubo más palabras por el momento, los labios de Terry buscaron los de Candy con desespero, hambrientos, queriendo comer esa boca dulce y saciar tantos años de ansiedad contenida.

Cuando Albert y Archie salieron del despacho el primero sacó una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y cerró la puerta por fuera.

-Nadie entra y nadie sale de aquí hasta esos dos hablen- proclamó el rubio.

\- ¿Cómo puedes dejarlos ahí? - le cuestionó Archie- ¡Y solos! - exclamó- sólo falta que quieras les llevemos té y **galletas**\- bufó con molestia

-Por favor sobrino, no me vengas con eso, ¿Crees que no sé porque tu boda con Annie se cambió de esperar un año a un mes?

Archie se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante el cuestionamiento directo de su tío.

-Bueno… yo…

-Mejor no le busques, déjalos arreglar sus cosas, ven conmigo a la cocina, nosotros si necesitamos un té y muchas de esas galletas deliciosas que prepara Dorothy, ni siquiera me dejaste cenar, te lanzaste como un bólido sobre Terry- le regaño- hasta me golpeaste- dijo señalando su ojo hinchado.

-Lo siento mucho tío- se disculpó.

-sí, si, ya vamos a buscar esas galletas muero de hambre, aprovecho pedirle a Dorothy o a George que se quede por aquí cerca, después vamos a asearnos y cambiar nuestras ropas que están todas arruinadas- dijo jalando a Archie del brazo para alejarlo de ahí.

En el despacho de Albert la temperatura iba en aumento, Candy y Terry, tendidos sobre la alfombra parecieron haber olvidado los años de separación y tristeza ambos sumergidos en un mundo en donde solo habían besos, besos cortos, besos largos, besos profundos e interminables, manos que se paseaban hasta donde podían alcanzar, piernas entrelazadas sin pudor alguno y suspiros entrecortados, eso era lo único además de los leños crepitando en la chimenea, que se escuchaba en la habitación, sin embargo, Terry haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se fue separando de la rubia pues el intercambio amoroso que se estaban dando estaban haciendo que su cuerpo ya bastante exaltado comenzará a reaccionar de manera más que evidente en su anatomía por lo que, quitando el peso de su cuerpo sobre Candy se hizo a un lado apoyándose en un codo, con la cabeza recargada en la mano, sin dejar de observar a la rubia que sumamente sonrojada y con los labios hinchados a causa de los besos abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

-Yo…yo...- intentó hablar.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

-Sí.

Terry se levantó con cuidado, Archie le había dado un buen golpe en el costado derecho, claro, no más de los que él le había propinado, una vez de pie tendió su mano para ayudar a Candy no sin antes observar muy bien los que hace unos momentos había tocado, las blancas y bien formadas pantorrillas de la rubia.

Candy por su parte tomó la mano que el castaño le ofrecía, al irse levantando no pudo evitar ir mirando cada parte de la anatomía masculina, sus largas piernas, su cintura esbelta, el pecho ancho y los brazos fuertes, sus ojos se pasearon por todo el largo continente hasta llegar a la barbilla ligeramente partida, los labios carnosos, la nariz recta y por supuesto los ojos profundos como el océano enmarcados con espesas pestañas y cejas pobladas bien delineadas, suspiró al terminar de contemplarlo, él era hermoso y ella de repente se acordó que estaba en bata de dormir con tan sólo un abrigo encima, sin maquillaje que cubrieran aunque fuera un poco sus pecas y el cabello apenas sujeto en un listón el cual para ese momento debía parecer una maraña de hilos enredada y revuelta.

-Estas hermosa- declaró el castaño como adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Lo dudo, pero gracias.

\- ¿Nos sentamos? - le pregunto señalando el sofá- estoy algo adolorido la elegante pega fuerte.

\- ¡Oh dios! ¡Olvide que estás todo lastimado! ¿Qué te duele? ¿Dónde? - le interroga la rubia.

-Además del labio roto creo que las costillas- respondió.

Candy lo hizo recostarse, se sentó en la orilla junto a él para luego con mucho cuidado y manos un poco temblorosas terminó de desabotonar su camisa, no le tomó mucho tiempo pues la mitad de los botones ya no estaban.

Terry se erizó al sentir el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel, quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la sensación que le producía, pero no lo hizo, prefirió quedarse muy quieto y observar el perfil de la rubia.

-Tienes un hematoma en tu costado, pero nada de cuidado, con un ungüento y remedios para el dolor estarás bien- le dijo mientras intentaba cerrar de nuevo su camisa.

Terry le tomó las muñecas impidiendo su tarea.

-Ven aquí- pidió haciéndose hacia atrás dejando un pequeño espacio libre en el sofá.

-Ya estoy aquí- señaló la rubia.

Terry la jaló hacia él, obligándola a quedar recostada muy pegadita, de espaldas a su cuerpo.

-Así, así te quiero, hoy y siempre- declaró abrazándola.

-Albert puede entrar o Archie.

-No lo creo Albert sabe que necesitamos hablar.

-Entonces dime, cuéntame todo, aunque el despacho me dice muchas cosas.

-Comenzaré diciendo que es la tercera vez que vengo a Chicago los últimos seis meses.

\- ¿A qué has venido?

-He venido por ti.

\- ¿Y porque hasta ahora te veo?

-Albert me encontró sentado en una banca en la estación de tren, estaba a punto de regresar Nueva York...otra vez.

\- ¿Porque?

-Tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Entonces me dijo que no podía seguir esperando más, que si ya estaba aquí debía seguir adelante.

\- ¿Y viniste con él hasta aquí y luego…?

-Intente pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio, pero Archie entró y como ya te imaginarás me recibió igual que cuando estábamos en el colegio.

-Intentaste pedir ¿Qué?

-Tu mano en matrimonio.

\- ¿Y si yo decía que no?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy arrogante, miedoso pero arrogante.

\- ¿Así que mi mano eh?

-Sí, tu mano.

\- ¿Y qué hay de lo demás?

\- ¿Lo demás?

-Sí, mis brazos, mis piernas, mi cabeza.

\- ¡Ohhhhh! Estás jugando conmigo pequeña pecosa.

Terry la apretó más, hundió la cabeza entre su cabello llenándose con su aroma.

-Estoy cansado- susurró.

-Yo también.

Los dos cerraron los ojos, cansados, lo esencial estaba dicho, dudas y aclaraciones podían esperar un día más, ya habían esperado cuatro años, ahora estaban juntos, libres y tan o más enamorados que nunca.

Se quedaron dormidos ahí, en el sofá, sin más abrigo que el calor de sus cuerpos, con un sueño tranquilo, soñando con la vida llena de sorpresas que les esperaba.

Fin.

Por: Primrose

Para: Villa Granchester

26 de enero del 2020.

Saludos a Australia77

Guest 1

Guest 2

Santy Lopez

Mia8111

Gracias chicas por sus amables comentarios. Nos seguimos leyendo. Besitos para todas al otro lado de la pantalla.


	3. shot 3 coincidencias

Hola, hola, les presento estos escritos dedicados con mucho cariño para Terry Granchester con motivo de su cumpleaños.

espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores.

Historias sin fines de lucro.

SHOT 3

Coincidencias

Una hermosa rubia se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro en los pasillos del aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York, estaba literalmente comiéndose las uñas de la ansiedad que le producía la espera, el vuelo llevaba dos horas de retraso y ella tenía que regresar a trabajar, contaba con el tiempo exacto para recoger a la persona que llegaba desde Londres, hacía más de dos años que no lo veía y ahora si no llegaba en los próximos treinta minutos tendría que avisar a medio mundo, a su vecina que le hacía el favor de vigilar su casa cuando no estaba, al hospital donde trabajaba y por supuesto a la persona que estaba por arribar a la ciudad.

En una de sus idas y venidas dio vuelta a la izquierda por un pasillo, estaba distraída pensando en cómo solucionar todo que no se dio cuenta que del otro lado venía un hombre por lo que, al girar se vio de frente con él al tiempo que el hombre exhalaba el humo del cigarro que traía en la boca.

-Cof, cof, cof- tosió la chica cuando el humo entró por su nariz y llegó hasta su garganta- ¡Pero… Cof... que… Cof... rayos! - exclamó mientras tosía al tiempo que con la mano despejaba los gases.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el hombre- no la vi.

\- ¿Cómo va a verme con la cortina de humo que va dejando por su paso? - interrogó la chica enojada limpiándose los ojos que le comenzaban a picar debido al humo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ver a través de una pared? - respondió el hombre con otra pregunta- además ¿Quién podría verla con su estatura?

\- ¿Mi estatura? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? - interpela la chica con los brazos en jarras.

-Bueno- dijo el hombre mientras se inclinaba un poco para estar a la altura de la rubia- parece usted una niña, ¿Lo es? – le cuestionó hombre mirando fijamente los ojos de la rubia.

\- ¡Qué grosero! - exclamó molesta- soy una persona adulta, ¿Que no ve bien? Señor gigante- rebatió la chica.

\- ¡Disculpe usted venerable anciana! ¡Por eso está tan pequeña!, ¡Se ha encogido con la edad! - refutó el hombre.

La rubia le dio un puntapié en la espinilla de lo enojada que estaba, tanto tiempo en ese lugar, los nervios por la espera y la falta de sueño y tiempo la hicieron estallar de una manera poco madura para su edad.

El hombre se dobló de dolor, esa pequeña rubia era demasiado fuerte.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos le pasa?, ¿Acaso está loca? - inquirió el hombre sobándose.

-Usted se lo buscó por grosero- respondió la chica agitando el dedo índice delante de su cara.

El hombre estaba por responder cuando por el altavoz anunciaron el arribo del vuelo proveniente de la ciudad de Londres.

\- ¡Ya llegó! - exclamó la rubia en un grito- adiós señor odioso, a ver si deja de fumar, ¿Que no sabe que es malísimo para la salud? El cigarro tiene compuestos peligrosos- le dijo al hombre para luego sacarle la lengua e irse corriendo.

El hombre se quedó de una sola pieza ante tal muestra de desenfado, jamás nadie le había hablado de esa manera y esa pequeña rubia con pecas no sólo lo había regañado, le había pegado, sino que lo dejó sin palabras.

La rubia se fue corriendo hasta la sala de llegadas, estaba ansiosa por ver a la persona que estaba esperando; momentos después pudo ver de entre todo el gentío una cabeza rubia y rizada, levantó las manos brincando y gritando para que la persona la viera.

\- ¡Anthony! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Anthony!

\- ¡Candy! - exclamó el hombre al verla.

Cuando lograron estar cerca el rubio la levantó tomándola de la pequeña cintura al tiempo que daba vueltas con ella sin importarles la gente alrededor que los veía con desaprobación.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte princesa Candy!

\- ¡Te he extrañado tanto príncipe Anthony! - le respondió la rubia mientras unas lágrimas salían incontenibles de sus ojos.

-Y yo a ti nena- respondió ronco, conteniendo también el llanto.

Permanecieron abrazados un corto tiempo pues un leve carraspeo interrumpió el emotivo encuentro.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! - se disculpó el hombre rubio- Candy, nena te presento a mi prometida, Susana Marlow- manifestó el hombre abrazando a una hermosa rubia de cabellos lacios y ojos azul claro.

\- ¡Hola!, Soy Candice- saludo extendiendo la mano.

La rubia tomó su mano, la apretó y cuando la soltó la abrazó fuertemente.

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin Candice, Anthony no deja de hablar de ti- mencionó la chica.

-Espero que sea algo bueno o le daré un buen golpe- declaró la rubia mostrando un puño.

\- ¡No cambias pequeña bribona!

-Genio y figura- respondió haciendo un guiño.

\- ¡Oh! Ahí está mi primo, vengan, tiene que conocerlo- exclamó Susana tomando la mano de Anthony y Candy de cada lado.

\- ¡Terry! - gritó al tiempo que abrazaba a un hombre alto de cabello castaño- él es mi primo Terrence Grandchester, Terry él es mi prometido Anthony y su hermana gemela Candice Andley.

\- ¡Tú!

\- ¡Usted!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro se miraron sorprendidos, por un momento nadie dijo nada, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la gente y los altavoces anunciando las llegadas.

-Ustedes, ¿Ya se conocen? - cuestionó Anthony.

\- ¡NO! - respondieron Terry y Candy al mismo tiempo.

-A mí me parece que sí- señaló Susana.

-Coincidimos hace un rato en un pasillo- explicó Terry- la señorita me daba indicaciones para cuidar de mi salud después de darme un puntapié.

La risa de Anthony resonó en el lugar, su hermana no cambiaba.

\- ¡Esa es la pequeña Candy! Cuidando a los demás como si fueran sus pacientes, aunque a veces ella misma nos haga enfermar- concluyó el hombre desternillándose de risa.

\- ¡Cállate tarado! - exclamó dándole un manotazo en el pecho.

\- ¿Lo ves? - dijo Anthony riendo más fuerte.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Ya es tarde! - dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca- no podré acompañarlos a casa, debo entrar al hospital, tengo una cirugía en una hora, toma las llaves, bienvenido a casa hermano- dijo abrazando al rubio- es un gusto conocerte Susana- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica- es un placer ya no verle la cara "Gulliver"- dijo refiriéndose a Terry- adiós, adiós, nos vemos mañana cuando salga de mi guardia vayan con cuidado y pidan un taxi- se despidió alejándose corriendo.

-Es una hermosa chica- dijo Susana- es igual a como me la describiste amor- le mencionó a Anthony- primo, te toca llevarnos, mi futura cuñada estará ocupada como habrás escuchado.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, pero. ¿Porque corre de esa manera? - interrogó el hombre sin dejar de mirar a la chica que en un santiamén ya había llegado hasta la entrada del aeropuerto.

-Es doctora en el hospital de maternidad Ross siempre está corriendo- explicó Anthony.

\- ¿Doctora? ¿Esa cosita enojona llena de pecas? - interpeló el hombre mirando sorprendido a Anthony.

-Así que las notaste- señaló el rubio.

-Imposible no verlas cuando se me acercó tanto mientras me regañaba.

\- ¿Regañarte?, ¿Por qué? - cuestionó el rubio.

-Choque con ella en un pasillo, estaba fumando y le solté el humo en la cara, salió de repente y no la vi- explicó el castaño.

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó el rubio- ¿No te dio una conferencia del porque no se debe fumar?

-Casi, casi, hasta me golpeó ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, esa es Candy, no le gustan las personas que fuman.

\- ¿Porque?

-Nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos niños, un vecino causó un incendio al quedarse dormido con un cigarro encendido, papá y mamá fallecieron por inhalación de humo al salvarnos a nosotros, por eso no los tolera.

-Cuanto lo siento- se disculpó Terry.

-Eso fue hace mucho, pero ella pues… Simplemente no le gusta.

-Entiendo, ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó a los jóvenes.

-Sí, gracias, pero primero debemos pasar a la sala de equipaje a recoger las maletas - mencionó Anthony.

-Claro, claro, vamos por ellas- indicó Terry.

Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar Susana tomó del brazo a Terry y con voz baja inquirió:

\- ¿Te gustó verdad?

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¿Quién más? Candy.

-Por supuesto que no- negó encogiendo los hombros.

-Por supuesto que sí- afirmó la rubia con una sonrisa radiante.

-Apenas estás llegando y ya me estás buscando pareja, no todos queremos casarnos y tener una familia feliz como tú.

-Vamos primo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde Annie, además te conozco, he visto esa mirada.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Sí, claro, solo déjame decirte que mi prometido es muy celoso de su hermana y que, aunque están a un océano de distancia están tan unidos como si vivieran juntos, peor aún, son gemelos y pueden sentir lo que el otro siente.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Puede que nada, puede que todo.

-Estás loca.

-Sí, pero por él- dijo señalando a Anthony.

Terry le dio un beso sobre la cabeza y palmeó la mano que tenía aferrada a su brazo.

-Entonces, él es el afortunado.

-Sí, y yo también por tenerlo.

Después de recoger el equipaje los tres jóvenes caminaron al estacionamiento, ahí abordaron el vehículo de Terry mientras Anthony le proporcionaba la dirección de la casa de Candy en Westchester, al llegar ahí la pareja lo invitó a quedarse y cenar con ellos pues Candy les había dicho que regresaría hasta el día siguiente al salir de su guardia, el castaño aceptó pues estaba libre ese día precisamente para recoger a su prima y su futuro esposo, estuvo con ellos un par de horas y luego se retiró para dejarlos descansar del largo viaje, al despedirse no pudo evitar mirar unos momentos al rubio, se parecía mucho a Candy, ambos eran rubios de cabello rizado, piel muy blanca y nariz pequeña y respingada, la diferencia aparte de ser de sexos opuestos era el color de los ojos, los de Anthony eran azul claro y los de Candy eran de un verde esmeralda, ¡Ah! Y las pecas, Anthony no las tenía.

El castaño arrancó su auto y tomó la calle principal para luego tomar la avenida que lo llevaría hasta Brooklyn en donde él tenía su departamento, durante los cincuenta y cinco minutos que le tomó llegar solo pudo pensar en la pequeña pecosa regañona y en la triste historia de la pérdida de sus padres, reflexionó lo que Anthony le había confiado y se prometió no volver a fumar un cigarro por muy nervioso que estuviera.

¿Fin?

Por: Primrose

Para: villa Grandchester.

Holaaa, ¿Cómo han estado hermosas? Aprovecho hoy que tengo unos momentos para compartirles este shot que les anticipo se convertirá en una mini historia, espero que les guste.

Quiero enviar mis mas afectuosos saludos a todas las que me hacen el honor de leer, las que me han dejado comentarios, les agradezco su tiempo.

Aprovecho para aclarar que la plataforma me cambio el nombre ( buaaa) en mis archivos y aquí desde mi perfil esta escrito correctamente, pero al publicar me lo cambia en lugar de "PARA TERRY, me pone PATA ( más buaaaa) ustedes disculpen.

Besitos para todas al otro lado de la pantalla.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	4. El cuidador de tumbas

Hola, hola, les presento estos escritos dedicados con mucho cariño para Terry Granchester con motivo de su cumpleaños.

espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores.

Historias sin fines de lucro.

El cuidador de tumbas

El sonido de una armónica rompía el silencio del lugar, la triste melodía que salía del instrumento llegó a los oídos de un hombre mayor que deambulaba cerca.

\- ¿De nuevo por aquí jovencito? - inquirió al ver la figura de un hombre recargada en el sauce cerca de la verja.

El hombre dejó de tocar, guardó cuidadosamente su instrumento y lo miró, con sus profundos ojos tan azules como el mar.

-No tan joven señor Harrison- respondió.

-Ya no deberías venir- le indicó, ignorando el comentario- ya deberías estar en otro lado- señaló.

-Lo sé, pero es que todavía no puedo irme.

\- ¿Entonces?, ¿seguirás esperando? - cuestionó el hombre mayor.

-Creo que ya no esperaré mucho tiempo más, algo me dijo que debería estar aquí hoy.

-Espero que lo que buscas aparezca pronto, ya ha sido mucho tiempo esperando.

-Yo también espero eso.

Después del intercambio de palabras el hombre más joven sacó de nuevo el objeto de su bolsillo, lo llevó a sus labios para entonar entonces una dulce melodía.

Harrison lo dejó para luego seguir su camino, tenía el presentimiento que esa sería la última vez que vería al que él consideraba un amigo.

Thomas Harrison era un hombre de sesenta y cinco años, de cabello cano y figura regordeta, sus ojos pequeños de un tono marrón proyectaban una mirada dulce y serena; llevaba cerca de cuarenta años trabajando en el cementerio Highgate en Londres y nunca en todo ese tiempo se había topado con un hombre como aquel castaño, usualmente la gente después de despedir a sus seres amados no regresaban seguido a visitar las tumbas que él celosamente cuidaba y tenía el deber de mantener limpias, sobre todo las olvidadas, pero ese hombre se convirtió en una visita constante, hubiera sol, lluvia, niebla o como ese día que el sol se dejaba ver en un cielo despejado en la usualmente lluviosa Londres.

No muy lejos de ahí un grupo numeroso de personas se alejaba, gente joven, niños y uno que otro adulto mayor como él, iban caminando hacia la salida, cabizbajos, le llamó la atención una niña muy bonita, rubia con dos coletas sostenidas en listones negros de seda, sostenida de la mano por otra mujer que la llevaba casi a rastras, la única que no lloraba, se veía algo confundida, mirando hacia el lugar lleno de flores del que se alejaba junto con los demás.

Thomas se acercó despacio, cuando la niña logro zafarse del agarre no quería parecer impertinente e irrespetuoso pero su experiencia le decía que esa niña necesitaba de él.

\- ¿Pasa algo pequeña? - preguntó a la niña inclinándose un poco para quedar a su altura.

La chiquilla lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules, le sonrió traviesa, confiada.

-Hola- saludó- soy Candice, pero todos me dicen Candy.

-Hola Candy, yo soy Thomas Harrison.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí? - preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, desde hace mucho- respondió.

\- ¿Te da miedo? - interrogó.

-No, me gusta estar aquí es un lugar muy tranquilo ¿tú tienes miedo?

-No, pero mi mami sí.

\- ¿Quién es tu mami?

-Ella- señaló a una mujer castaña de cabello rizado que lloraba entre los brazos de un hombre rubio muy parecido a ella- está triste porque dice que extrañará a la abuela, pero no entiendo porque si la abuela está ahí- expuso la niña señalando hacia una mujer mayor de pie junto a una tumba, la que estaba inundada de flores.

-Ya veo- manifestó el hombre.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque la abuela no viene con nosotros, hace un rato estaba conmigo y ahora que ya nos vamos ella no se ha movido de su lugar.

-Creo que ella ya no podrá ir contigo pequeña- le dijo dulcemente.

\- ¿Por qué? Hace un rato me dijo que ella estaría siempre conmigo.

-Mientras la recuerdes ella estará viva dentro de ti.

\- ¿Viva? ¿No entiendo?

-Tu abuela ya no pertenece a este mundo, ahora debe ir a un lugar mejor.

\- ¿Cómo el abuelo? Él se fue a un lugar mejor, eso dice mi mamá cada que pregunto por él, antes venía a leerme un poco de esos libros viejos, pero ahora ya no, mamá no me creía.

-A veces los adultos no creemos en muchas cosas.

-Pero tú eres viejo como la abuela y si me crees.

-Yo veo cosas que los demás adultos no, desde que era un niño igual que tú.

\- ¡Ahhh! Pero… entonces la abuela ¿Ya no vendrá a casa?

-Ya no pequeña.

La niña iba a llorar al comprender lo que el hombre le decía, pero una dulce voz la hizo volver la mirada antes de que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

-No llores pequeña monita, si estás triste yo también lo estaré.

-Abuela, el señor dice que ya no vendrás a casa.

-Ya no podré hacerlo Candy, pero siempre que mires un árbol y sientas el viento acariciar tu lindo rostro recuérdame y nunca me iré del todo.

-Te quiero mucho abuela Candy.

-Y yo a ti pequeña Candy.

La niña se limpió los ojos, asintió y dijo adiós agitando su manita, llegó junto a su madre la cual le tomó la mano y miró hacia donde su hija miraba.

\- ¿A quién le dices adiós mi cielo? - inquirió su madre.

-Al señor y a la abuela- proclamó la niña.

\- ¡Candy! - exclamó su madre abrazándola- ¿Quién es el señor? - le cuestionó cuando la soltó.

-Dice que trabaja aquí- explicó la niña.

-Ahhh, debe ser el cuidador- señaló la mujer- vamos a casa Candy, el tío Terrence nos espera en la camioneta.

Thomas las vio alejarse, al mirar a su costado se sorprendió sobremanera al ver junto a él a una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco con unos expresivos ojos en color verde su bello rostro enmarcando con unos rubios y largos cabellos rizados, de la anciana de cabellos grises de hace unos momentos no quedaba nada.

\- ¿Se quedará por aquí? Le preguntó.

-Creo que sí, algo me dice que no debo irme todavía- respondió.

\- ¿Gusta acompañarme? - inquirió- ya estamos por cerrar y debo verificar que nadie se quede dentro.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho, gracias.

\- ¿Sabe lo que ha pasado con usted?

-Candy, dígame Candy por favor.

-Gracias Candy, yo soy Thomas Harrison, el cuidador.

-Un gusto conocerlo Thomas.

-No me ha contestado Candy ¿Sabe lo que ha pasado con usted?

-Sí, ya no pertenezco a este mundo.

-Entonces debe saber que debe irse a otro lugar.

-Sí, lo sé, pero hay algo aquí que no me deja ir, aunque a mi edad muchas cosas se me olvidan.

-Yo la veo muy joven todavía.

-Tengo noventa y cinco años.

-No me lo parece.

Candy se miró las manos, sorprendida las levantó para observarlas bien ya no estaban arrugadas y con manchas, ahora eran unas manos blancas, tersas como cuando era una jovencita.

Miró la cara de Thomas y no dijo nada más, siguieron caminando por entre las lápidas recorriendo uno a uno las hileras con diferentes nombres, al llegar a una parte un poco alejada el sonido melódico de unas suaves notas musicales llamó su atención, la rubia se detuvo buscando entre los árboles que había al fondo, con ayuda del viento que movía las ramas pudo vislumbrar una silueta masculina, caminó hacia ella como hipnotizada por la música que provenía de ese lugar.

Con pasos lentos Candy se acercó al sauce desde donde un hombre seguía tocando lo que parecía ser una armónica, al llegar junto a él la rubia se quedó completamente quieta, mirando la maestría de aquel hombre para hacer música.

El castaño sintió la presencia de alguien más, abrió los ojos al tiempo que dejaba de tocar y se topó de frente con otros ojos que lo miraban con sorpresa y con mucho amor.

\- ¡Terry! - exclamó la rubia al reconocerlo- me esperaste- afirmó.

-Candy- susurró el hombre sorprendido también de verla- ¿De qué me sirve el cielo si me faltas? - inquirió el hombre abriendo los brazos para recibir a la rubia y envolverla en ellos para no dejarla escapar ahora si nunca más.

La rubia no dijo nada más.

Thomas se quedó unos pasos atrás de la pareja tan solo como un simple espectador de los acontecimientos, en su cabeza entendiendo al fin el porqué de la presencia de su asiduo visitante.

La pareja se abrazó con fuerza, después se fundieron en un largo beso, uno lleno de amor y añoranza.

Cuando al fin se separaron se tomaron de la mano para dirigir sus pasos hacia Thomas.

\- ¿A ella estaba esperando Terry? - preguntó.

-Sí, a ella - respondió el hombre mirando a la hermosa mujer a su lado- es mi esposa- expuso sonriendo.

-Entonces ya no estarás más por aquí supongo.

-No, ya no.

-Me da gusto por ti Terry, creo que te extrañare después de todo.

-Yo también a ti amigo, gracias por la compañía.

-Es mi deber, por eso soy el cuidador.

-Adiós Thomas, hasta pronto- se despidió el castaño

-Espero que no sea muy pronto-espeto.

-No, creo que no- le respondió el castaño sonriendo.

Fue lo último que dijo el hombre, de la mano de su esposa comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles, perdiéndose entre las ramas y los casi escasos rayos de sol del atardecer.

Thomas los vio desaparecer, juntos, felices y muy enamorados.

El siguió caminando entre las tumbas, asegurándose que nadie más anduviera por ahí, llegó de nuevo hasta el ataúd lleno de flores, antes de alejarse alcanzo a leer la lápida.

En recuerdo de nuestros amados padres.

Candice Granchester 7 de mayo de 1898- 28 de enero de 1983

Terrence Graham Granchester 28 de enero de 1887- 28 de enero de 1981

Porque el amor nunca muere, vive para toda la eternidad.

*¿De qué me sirve el cielo si me faltas?

De que me sirve con su inmensidad,

allá te espero amor para adorarte

por toda la eternidad.

Por: Temperance (Primrose)

Para: Guerra Florida 2020

Portada elaborada por mi hijo (más liindooo) y editada por mi esposo (es un amourss)

*Fragmento de la canción ¿De qué me sirve el cielo?

Este último oneshot lo redacté desde enero, pero lo guarde para presentarlo en la GF2020 y ahora lo dejo aquí dando así por terminado esta serie de relatos cortos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
